The Bighearted Son Of Jupiter
by Cristina Anaya
Summary: Based on this prompt: 'because, well, shit happens when you're the son of Jupiter and you mess everything up like your father. But being his son means you also get the chance to fix it.' Jason's thoughts about leaving Reyna, about dating Piper and about Nico's secrets.


**_Jason/Reyna, Jason/Piper, Jason/Nico._ Prompt: ''because, well, shit happens when you're the son of Jupiter and you mess everything up like your father. But being his son means you also get the chance to fix it.'' Jason's thoughts about leaving Reyna, about dating Piper and about Nico's secrets.**

**Well, this is my first try at fanfiction writing since... well, who knows. I hope you like it, feel free to leave any kind of criticism in the coments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the hidden plot line, they belong to Rick Riordan. I do own this little outburst of love crisis.**

* * *

Jason lay in his bed in the Argo II, his restless mind not letting him drift into sleep. Jason always had been alike his father, with his hero complex, his dashing ladykiller smile and, of course, his powers. But he never thought he would aquire his father's ability of messing absolutely everything up, but, most of all, his love life. '_Why is it so hard?_', Jason thought, '_why couldn't it be a path of roses?_'

Cupid had asked him if he still have doubts of having found love. He loved Piper, did he not? Hera might have been wrong in her methods of bringing the camps together, among other things, but Jason believed she had done well pairing him with Piper. Still, he felt really bad for leaving Reyna all alone, after all they had gone through. He had no doubt that he had loved her dearly, and he still did, but in a different way. It was the same way he felt towards his sister Thalia.

Now he was dating Piper, and he was really happy with her, truly. And he knew she did too. He wouldn't dare ask for anything more, he had everything he needed.

But another stone had gotten in the way, and that stone had a name: Nico Di Angelo. What was with that kid that made Jason want to cover him up in a warm blanket, hug him and never let him leave? '_Damn it'_, Jason cursed. Since their encounter with Cupid, Jason and Nico had gotten a little closer, Jason's hero complex making him want to help the Hades' kid with his problems and Nico feeling like he could trust Jason somehow, with him knowing his biggest secret and all that. During the conversations they had, Jason always tried not bringing up Nico's crush on Percy at all. Nico had said he was already over him, but Jason wasn't entirely sure, and even if it was true, he knew that it would make Nico feel uncomfortable, and that was the last thing the son of Jupiter wanted. Nico had many secrets. Some he had shared with Jason, some were yet buried deep, yet it brought the two of them closer than they could have imagined. But why had he started to feel even more protective towards the Ghost King so suddenly? And what was it that he felt? Was it pity? Was it compassion? Was it friendship? Or was it... love?

Jason mentally facepalmed at this thought. He was already in a relationship, for Jupiter's sake! But was it not possible for someone to love more than one person? Was it not right that at the same time he loved Piper, he still held a trace of Reyna's love in his heart and that he was starting to make room for the Di Angelo kid? Well then, it seemed like he wasn't denying it anymore. He truly had developed some kind of feelings towards Nico, and he couldn't help it. He wanted to forget the nights were Nico's face had popped up suddenly in his dreams, the nights he would dream about having the younger boy in his arms, and the nights he would not sleep in fear of it happening again. But he couldn't.

He hadn't stopped dreaming about Piper, though. And that was what made him wonder what the Hades was going on with him. It felt so wrong. '_How can't it feel wrong?_', he thought, '_I'm dreaming of my girlfriend and of one of my friends in almost the same way!_'

But wait... Almost, that was the key word. Love had many different shapes, didn't it? The way he loved Thalia was not the same way he loved Piper and of course not the same way he loved Leo, for example. So why would it have to be different with Nico? Yes, he felt like he had come to love the kid, but it certainly didn't feel the same way as his love for Piper or his previous love for Reyna. You could call it platonic love, but was a bit more complicated than that. He cared for the kid as a friend, as a brother and, maybe, as someone else, but that was yet to define.

People had always called him bighearted, and he never denied it, but he never thought that characteristic of his would take yet another turn.

He still had lots of things unclear. He didn't know if they would win the war, he didn't know if they would survive... Hades, he didn't even know if HE would survive. But one thing he did know is that he loved Piper, and he loved Reyna, and, to his dismay, he loved Nico was well. But, as he had heard before, love takes many shapes, and one can love more than one person in more of one way.

'_Maybe I'm not so much like my father, after all_', he thought, finally closig his eyes.


End file.
